Silent All These Years
by blacklepperd
Summary: Harry runs into Luna Lovegood nearly ten years after Hogwarts and they have a reunion. Harry's dating Ginny, Ron's married, Hermione's married, but Luna is still single and as eccentric as ever. HarryLuna. Based on the Tori Amos song. I suck at summaries


Silent all These Years

Summary: Harry runs into Luna Lovegood nearly ten years after

Hogwarts and they have a reunion. Harry's dating Ginny, Ron's married, Hermione married, but Luna is still single and as eccentric as ever.

Harry/Luna

0o0o0o0

Disclaimer: I DO OWN HARRY POTTER!! Okay that was a lie. I own nothing.

"Harry Potter?" A voice asked from out of nowhere.

Harry looked up to see none other than Luna Lovegood looking down at him wearing the same dazed expression he hadn't seen in years. She hadn't changed much- her blonde hair was tied back with a silver ribbon and she wore the plainest of muggle clothes. She still had the same aura of mystery that she had always had, however. In her left hand, she was holding leash that eventually lead to the neck of a rather large Rottweiler, which growled at him.

"Luna… fancy seeing you again," Harry, said.

"I know, amazing isn't it? And in my favorite park in muggle London too," she said in her famous distracted drawl. "May I join you?" She asked. Motioning towards the park bench Harry was sitting on with her free hand.

"Oh- of course!" he exclaimed giving her a light smile.

It had been nine years since Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and seven since Harry had destroyed the last Horcrux and with the help of Hermione and Ron defeated Lord Voldemort. It had been five years since Hermione had moved to America with her current husband, Draco Malfoy, and three since Ron had married Lavender Brown. It had also been one year since Harry had finally started dating Ron's only sister Ginny Weasley like everyone thought he would. They last time he had seen Luna was during the final battle when she fought with the Order. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts as Luna's rottweiler growled at him again.

"He's a little vicious isn't he?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Who?" Luna replied, turning to face him.

"The dog," Harry replied back.

"My dog is a she. And she has to be vicious so she can chase down bad dream men."

"Dream what?"

"Dream men," Luna explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm amazed you haven't heard of them. You see Harry, the sand man can't help everyone get to sleep at once, so he creates little men of sand called dream men to help him, but some aren't made as carefully as others and they eventually go bad. That's why people get nightmares. My dog can sniff them out and then she simply destroys them."

"Has she ever caught one?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well no, but she almost got one the other day."

"Right," Harry replied remembering why Luna had sometimes been such a pain during their Hogwarts days. One Valentine's Day she had even asked him to take her flying. He found out later that she had only wanted to catch flying pixie wolves and that she had asked him because she believed him to be the greatest flyer in Hogwarts.

_Excuse me but can I be you for a while _

_My dog won't bite if you sit real still_

_I got the anti-Christ in the kitchen yellin' at me again_

_Yeah I can hear that_

_Been saved again by the garbage truck_

_I got something to say you know_

_But nothing comes _

_Yes I know what you think of me_

_You never shut-up_

_Yeah I can hear that_

"So why are you out today?" Harry asked trying to continue conversation once more.

"I'm escaping my horrid room mate," Luna replied, looking as though she had a foul taste in her mouth. "The girl is out to kill me I swear. One day I'm just going to pack my bags, and move out." Harry laughed and then smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think it would be great to just get away from everything, maybe one day I'll sprout fins and dive into the ocean. It must be amazing to have the freedom mer-people have."

"I know," Harry mumbled. Life hadn't been very giving to him either. Yes he was one of the most successful people of his age, and yes he had an amazing girlfriend, but that wasn't all he needed to survive. Ever since Ron had gotten married he had almost broken off all contact between him and Harry. They only saw each other when they met at the Burrow for the holidays, if Ron wasn't with Lavender's family. Hermione still owled, but not as often as he would like and it wasn't the same as having her here with him. Besides, she was married and any attraction between them had withered away with time.

"Harry," Luna said in a slightly odd tone and prodding him gently. "Are you well?"

"Of course Luna," he replied.

Luna's P.O.V.

"Right." Luna said looking down. Seeing Harry again brought back all the memories of Hogwarts, good and bad. Harry had been the center of her world when she was a teenager and almost everyday she would write about him in the little journal she had kept in her trunk. Her good memories were things like going flying with him on Valentines day, and helping him with Divination, the class she had been allowed to skip a year ahead in. After all she was a seer, though almost no one knew.

Her bad memories from Hogwarts were focused on Harry to, like the time in her sixth year when he walked into the Great Hall hand and hand with none other then Hermione Granger. Or when her friendship had ended with Ginny Weasley because Ginny had found out about her feelings towards Harry. Ginny had refused to speak to Luna until after the final battle when Luna had saved her life. But none of that mattered anymore. Hogwarts was over and she had changed.

"You know what Harry?"

"What?"

"Have you ever done something entirely childish for the hell of it?"

"No. Not recently."

"Then you will now!" Luna said standing up and grabbing Harry's hands. Harry complied and then they were both standing. "We're going to spin around in circles until we fall down."

"Luna-"

"Just trust me!" Luna shouted, already spinning. She could see the feel herself leaving the world behind as the wind whipped her face. It made her even happier when she saw the blur that was Harry reluctantly start to spin. Within a few seconds she could tell he was enjoying it.

They both fell at the same time, letting the soft grass come in contact with their cheeks. Luna looked over ay Harry only to see the silliest expression spread across his face, making her burst into laughter. Harry joined her and they were soon gripping at their sides. At this moment she felt like nothing could destroy her good mood, because she, Luna Lovegood was laughing in the grass with Harry Potter in the middle of a muggle park. Neither of them caring who saw, or which random muggles thought they were crazy.

"It's been amazing talking to you Luna," Harry said suddenly getting up, "But I have to go."

"Well it's been nice seeing you again." Luna beamed. Harry smiled back and walked off leaving Luna there to realize that she still was still madly in love with Harry Potter.

_But what if I'm a mermaid_

_In these jeans of his_

_With her name still on it_

_Hey but I don't care_

_Cause sometimes_

_I said sometimes_

_I hear my voice_

_And it's been here_

_Silent All These Years_

0o0o0o0o0

It had been about a month since Harry had seen Luna with her dog that day in the park and he still couldn't get his mind off her. Luna had always seemed so happy and carefree to the extent that her misty personality swallowed you whole. Luna had always been pretty, with her large blue eyes and blonde hair, but when he saw her in the park, she had been beautiful beyond words. He knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, he was after all dating Ginny, but it wasn't like he could control what he thought.

One day, on his way home from work, Harry walked past a small café in Diagon Alley he had never noticed before. Thinking that it couldn't hurt, after all, he could use a cup of coffee, and he entered. He was shocked to say the least when Luna Lovegood told him she would be his server.

"Well... look who it is?" Luna said. Her face brightening as he recognized her.

"Wow Luna I can't believe its you again!" Harry exclaimed

"Coincidences are very common you know Harry." Luna said, her eyes sparkling.

"I know, but still…" Harry said trailing off. "I never really pictured you as a waitress."

"I actually own this place," Luna said beaming. "And I'm pretty well-off as it is. I work because I want to."

"Well that makes two of us," Harry smiled jokingly. Luna smiled back.

"So what'll it be?" Luna laughed, conjuring a pen and piece of paper.

"Um... how about a Shrimp Cocktail?"

"Alright!" Luna said bouncily. She waved her wand and the paper flew into the kitchens. Once the paper was out of sight, Luna sat down across from Harry.

"So what do you do now Harry?" She asked

"I'm an auror," Harry said lightly.

"You always wanted to be one," Luna informed him, sipping a cup of tea that had appeared in front of her. She then took out her wand and flicked it carelessly. Harry's shrimp cocktail immediately appeared in front of him. He began to eat it immediately.

"That was delicious Luna," he said a few minutes later.

"I'm glad you liked it," Luna replied. "Don't worry- its on the house," she said when she saw Harry take out his wallet. "Hey, I have to close up soon, do you want to go on a walk when I'm done?"

"Sure," Harry replied, getting up.

Harry and Luna walked around Diagon alley for a few minutes until

Luna broke the silence.

"So what else have you been doing with your life?" Luna asked curiously

"Oh this and that," Harry replied, "I'm seeing Ginny now," he said added after a few moments.

"That's… wonderful." Luna said rather slowly.

Silence...

"You know what's amazing Harry?" Luna asked a few minutes later

"What?"

"Words."

"And what's so amazing about words?" Harry asked

"They're there on second and when you're done saying them they're gone forever." Luna said. Harry could tell she was going into one of her moments.

"Yeah, I guess that's odd…" Harry replied.

"I think life is like that, too," Luna said, "One minute we're here, alive and well, but then we're gone. I wonder what happens when we're gone."

"I always thought that people went to heaven." Harry offered to her.

"Do you think screams have a heaven?"

"Probably not…"

_So you found a girl _

_Who thinks really deep thoughts_

_What's so amazing about really deep thoughts?_

_Boy you best pray that I bleed real soon_

_How's that thought for you_

_My scream got lost in a paper cup_

_You think there's a heaven _

_Where some screams have gone_

_I got 25 bucks and a cracker_

_Do you think it's enough?_

_To get us there_

"Do you believe in hell too, Harry?"

"Voldemort had to go somewhere." Harry replied

"Do think there are good people in hell?"

"Why would there be?"

"What if someone was a death eater, but only because they had to be.

They may have been a good person at heart, but they couldn't refuse to join because they needed to protect the family they had left?"

_Cause what if I'm a mermaid_

_In these jeans of his_

_With her name still on it_

_Hey but I don't care_

_Cause sometimes_

_I said sometimes _

_I hear my voice_

_And it's been here_

_Silent All These..._

"Luna, you're not!" Harry exclaimed. This wasn't happening. Luna could not be death eater.

"No, my father was," Luna, sighed, her dreamy aura vanishing. "The same year you graduated from Hogwarts, death eaters arrived at my house trying to get him to join them. At first he said he would rather die because I would be of age soon and could handle myself. Then one grabbed me and put his wand to my neck. They said I would die instead of him if he didn't join. So he joined…" Luna started to shake. It was clear that she was re-living the unpleasant experience.

"Oh Luna," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She visibly relaxed and they stayed like that for the next few minutes. Her hair smelled like Lavender.

"He died in the final battle you know," Luna added shakily before bursting into tears. Harry gasped slightly, he had figured that was what had happened but it was still scary to hear it come from her mouth.

"Do you know who killed him?"

"Yes. I DID!!" Luna sobbed. "He had his wand aimed at Ginny, and I didn't know it was him because he had his mask on… I just said the first spell that came to my mind… It hit him right in the back… after he fell I took his mask off and-" She didn't have to finish, or rather she couldn't because Harry's lips then covered hers. Luna arms immediately went around Harry's waist and Harry ran his fingers through her hair. Harry's tongue entered her mouth and explored every inch of it. Luna did the same. Then Harry pulled apart from her and the heated kiss ended just as fast as it had begun...

"Luna, I can't…"

"I know Harry, we've only seen each other twice and then there's Ginny…"

"Shh," Harry said covering her mouth with a finger.

"Look, it's already nine o' clock," Luna said. " I have to leave, owl me." And this time it was Luna that had left Harry behind to contemplate his emotions.

_Years go by_

_Will I still be waiting?_

_For somebody else to understand_

_Years go by_

_If I'm stripped of my beauty _

_And the orange clouds_

_Raining in head_

_Years go by_

_Will I choke on my tears?_

_Till finally there is nothing left_

_One more casualty_

_You know we're too easy, Easy, Easy_

0o0o0o0o0

Harry was confused. Ginny had just broken up with him and he wasn't feeling sad. Well he was sad, just not in the same way. It had started two weeks ago, just after the walk with Luna. He gone home to the flat he and Ginny shared and Ginny had immediately jumped him. As they were hooking up in their room he made the ultimate mistake. He called her Luna. Ginny had thrown a fit and refused to talk to him for three days. They had gotten over it though. It was the next they tried something when he had called her Luna again that Ginny had ended they're relationship. Then Harry had an idea. He immediately grabbed some paper and a quill and started to write.

Harry sat on the bench in the park. It happened to be the same park that he and Luna had met in about a month and a half ago.

"I'm glad you showed up," Harry said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luna asked. She could tell by his letter that something had happened and that he needed her for something.

"I don't know. Well last time we…"

"It's okay Harry. It's in the past. Now tell me what happened."

"Ginny and I broke up," Harry said heavily.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Luna said. She really wasn't but that didn't matter.

"I'm really not." Harry replied quickly.

"Why?"

"I really don't know… I'm supposed to but I just don't!"

"Maybe you weren't soul mates." Luna mused

"Possibly." Harry said staring intently at Luna.

"Hey Harry."

"Yes Luna."

"Kiss me." She didn't need to tell him twice. Harry cupped her cheeks in his hand and slowly brought his mouth to hers. They're kiss was like the last one, but ten times more powerful.

"I love you Harry." Luna mumbled after they broke apart.

"I think I love you too." Harry mumbled back.

_Well I love the way we communicate_

_Your eyes focus on my funny lip shape_

_Let's hear what you think of me now_

_But baby don't look up_

_The sky is falling_

_Your mother shows up in a nasty dress_

_It's your turn now to stand where I stand_

_Everybody looking' at you here_

_Take hold of my hand_

_Yeah I can hear them_

0o0o0o0

About two years later, Harry and Luna were happily married.

_But what if I'm a mermaid _

_In these jeans of his _

_With her name still on it_

_Hey but I don't care_

_Cause sometimes_

_I said sometimes_

_I hear my voice_

_I hear my voice_

_I hear my voice_

_And it's been here_

_Silent All These Years_

_I've been here_

_Silent All These Years_

_Fin._

**A/N: Yay!! My first completed fanfic Ever! And I don't care that it's a oneshot! This actually started out as a Harry/Pansy but I thought that the girl's part suited Luna much more. **


End file.
